Sams' Christmas Miracle
by wanderinglove890
Summary: Short One Shot: Its' Christmas time, and Sam finds himself reflecting over the years he'd spent fighting Demons, and realizing that Christmas isn't all that bad after all.


**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT own Supernatural or any of the Characters in this story that you might recognize. I do however own all my Original Characters, or any Characters that you might not recognize.

**Summary: **Sam Winchester has never had a reason to like Christmas time. But as he reminisces about the past and all of the things he's been through he realizes that he has had some true Christmas Miracles

**He Hated Christmas**

Sam Winchester hated Christmas. He hated it with every fiber of his being. Nothing good had ever happened for him on Christmas. His Dad had always been too busy hunting Demons to really celebrate with him, and Dean had always been too busy being an adult to join in on his childhood fun. It hadn't helped with the absence of Christmas gifts either. As far as Sam was concerned, Christmas was a waste of time.

'_Come on Sammy. This is my last Christmas. Why can't we just celebrate like a normal family?'_

Dean. Strong, stubborn, brave Dean. That year was the worst he'd ever experienced in his 23 years of life. Filled with uncertainty with what would happen once the Demon came to collect on Dean's debt. Wracked with guilt, knowing Dean had sacrificed himself just for Sams' safety. The year that changed the Winchester Boys' lives.

"_When are you going to get it through your thick head that I'm not going to be saved?" Dean yelled throwing Sams' piles and piles of research on the Motel room floor._

"_Never Dean. You think you're the only one that has dads' stubbornness? If you won't let me die in peace, why do you think I would let you die in peace?" Sam defended, tears springing into his bright blue eyes._

_Dean rolled his eyes. _

"_Sam. You don't get it. If you save me, you'll die. There is no way out of this contract." _

"_I don't care. You're my brother Dean. And if I can't save you, who can? I'm not giving up. You're my brother Dean, and I love you." Sam muttered._

_Dean groaned inwardly. His little brother. There wasn't anything that Dean wouldn't do for that boy. _

"_Come on. No chick flick moments Sammy." Dean said his voice strained._

_Sam didn't respond. Just stared at Dean waiting expectantly for something...anything._

"_Alright Sammy. You can try all you want. But you aren't going to find anything that will save me." Dean relented grabbing a beer and flopping down onto the bed to watch some TV._

_Sam opened up his laptop and continued typing. His brother had given him the go ahead to try his best, but it was apparent that Dean had little hope that his brother would actually succeed. _

Sam downed his 3rd shot that night. Time had moved too quickly. Christmas had come and gone and Sam had reluctantly agreed to celebrate it. It had been a night to remember. It was the first Christmas Sam had celebrated and actually enjoyed. Him and Dean drinking beer and watching the game. It was as close to normal as the pair would ever get. And before Sam could stop himself he was crying.

"_Are you crying Sammy?" Dean asked turning his attention away from the game._

_Sam shook his head, and pretended to not know what he was talking about._

"_No man. It's just the lighting in this room." _

_Dean groaned. _

"_I hate chick flick moments. But just for you Sam I'll allow this one to happen." Dean said rubbing his younger brother on the back trying to get him to calm down._

"_Dean I don't know what's going to happen." Sam finally admitted._

"_Well, Dean began, "we're going to finish watching the game, and then we're going to open gifts, and then we're going to go to sleep and tomorrow morning we're going to be so hung over it won't even register in our brains to get out of bed." _

_Sam laughed through his tears. Last Christmas or no, Dean was going to make sure that it was a Christmas worth remembering._

There was a knock on the door and Sam put the shot glass away.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You ready?" Carolyn, Sams' wife, asked poking her head in through the door.

Sam nodded and followed Carolyn out to the living room. He entered the spacious living room and smiled.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Sam knelt down to scoop up his son Bradford in his arms.

"Hey. Get anything from Santa yet?"

"No!" Bradford exclaimed, "Silly Daddy, Santa only comes when you're asleep."

Sam laughed and put his son back on the ground and watched him skip over to his cousin Noah and engage in a game of catch.

"You ok?"

"Never better Dean." Sam muttered slapping his brother on the back of his shoulder.

Dean shrugged and went back to talking to Bella.

"_You didn't give up on me." Dean stated._

"_How could I Dean? You never give up on me." _

"_Thank you," Dean said embracing his brother, "You saved my life." _

_Sam nodded. He had actually managed to save his older brothers' life, and now, maybe, they could finally start to live a normal life._

Sam looked over towards his son and then towards his wife. Sam Winchester hated Christmas. Nothing good had ever come from Christmas. But now, looking at the people surrounding him – his wife, his son, his brother, his nephew, his sister-in-law- he realized that this was the closest anyone could get to a Christmas miracle.


End file.
